Chicken QuestionsNeed I Say More?
by Stardust3 ANNOYED WAUG.2nd
Summary: All the things you ever wanted to know about chickens, rockets, chickens, Harry Potter soap operas, chickens, dangerous love triangles, chickens, chicken speeches, and chickens. Including: Why, when, who, what. where, & how, did the chicken cross the road
1. How did the chicken cross the road?

A/N: I hope you enjoy these. I hope to eventually get all the questions done (who, what, where, when, why, and how) I hope you like these. Please read and review and give me any suggestions you might have. Thanks!--Star*dust   
  
HOW DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?  
  
George: On a rocket.   
  
Hermione: Where would chickens get a rocket?  
  
Fred: It was a huge one... model x14doubleqt1.  
  
Draco: It flew.  
  
Harry: Everyone knows chickens don't fly, idiot!  
  
Draco: Oh, yeah, I bet you never saw Goyle fly. He flies like the wind.  
  
Ron: Goyle is not a chicken, although I would like to think of him as being one...  
  
George: It was the biggest rocket I ever saw...  
  
Draco: He is a big scaredy cat, he flies really well-  
  
Hermione: I thought Goyle was a chicken, not a scaredy cat.  
  
Dumbledore: The chicken simply wished himself across on a dream. *he gets all misty eyed and choked up*  
  
Fred: It was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen...  
  
McGonagall: The chicken walked across the road.  
  
Ron: Who said the chicken crossed the road?  
  
Percy: I, of course, helped it to the other side, being the gentleman that I am... blah, blah, blah  
  
George: It was red and yellow and fast and big and...  
  
Filch: Chickens crossing the road? Detention for the rule-breakers!  
  
Sirius: There aren't any "roads" on Hogwart's grounds.  
  
Snape: You did it! *Snape shakes his finger at Sirius* You helped dinner across the road!  
  
Sirius: Dinner, where?  
  
Fred: It was gorgeous. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those...  
  
Winky and Dobby: Did you see the chickens? Where did they go? They is bad chickens. We is supposed to cooking them!  
  
Neville: They were flying on large floating spoons.  
  
Winky: They has the good silverware!  
  
Dobby: Bad chickens! Baaad!   
  
Ron: Who said the chicken crossed the road?  
  
Hermione: Don't be stupid Ron, why would some crazy fanfic author have us give to dumb answers to a stupid question if it never happened.  
  
Ron: Oh, I guess that makes sense then doesn't it.  
  
*Harry stares bewildered at such absurd behavior* Harry: Everyone knows that chickens ride horses across roads.   
  
Fred and George: I would sure hate to be around when that thing blew up though... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Q: How did the chicken cross the road?  
A: Apparently, on the rocket Fred and George were describing since something blew up!  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that interesting. For some reason I seem to like having explosives in my Who, what, where, when, why, and how stories. N E way I hope you like it. Please review and give me suggestions or whatever. (Boy, am I hyper or what?)  



	2. When did the chicken cross the road?

When did the chicken cross the road??  
A/n: Lots of people have been doing fics about why did the chicken cross the road, well, my fic, is when did the chicken cross the road?? N E way, enjoy!!  
  
Hermione: At precisely half past twelve, minus 6 seconds, plus three minutes.  
  
Ron: She means to say, THE CHICKEN NEVER CROSSED THE STUPID ROAD!!!! Right harry?  
  
Harry: The chicken crossed the road at 2:30 in my dream which means I must destroy it because I am a secret spy!!!..................What did you say??  
  
Ron: Harry are you OK?  
  
Harry: Blank..................Clear!!! Beeep, Beeep, Beep. *Ron and Hermione exchange looks before walking away*  
  
Snape: It crossed the road right in the middle of my potions class, which, caused me to give it detention and loads of homework.  
  
Chicken: I want to know why people think I crossed the road in the first place? And another thing, why should people care. All they want to do is eat me up. Well, I got news for ya, we chickens have formed nuclear weapons and are headed for the White House. Maybe the President can pardon us chickens, then we can torture and eat the people HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Draco: Attack of the killer chickens!! Attack of the killer chickens!! Run for your lives!! Here come the chickens!!  
  
Sirius: Chickens? Oh yes, the ones that got hold of the nuc?? Right, I was talking to them a while back, they're quite ticked.   
  
Lupin: You blasted idiot!!! If they were ticked why did you let them have a nuclear weapon?!?! Run for your lives!!!  
  
Sirius: What's got his chicken??  
  
Fudge: Here they come, brace yourselves. *chickens storm Hogwarts*  
  
Harry: That was it?? They didn't do much did they??  
  
Ron: Where's Fred and George?  
  
Fred and George: Ron tell Mum we're joining forces with the chickens!! See you later!  
  
Moody: My leg! My leg! Those blasted chickens took my leg!!! *Turns around and turns Draco into a wooden leg for himself to wear.*  
  
Hermione: Excuse me!!! Weren't we supposed to be answering the question when did the chicken cross the road?  
  
McGonagall: What's wrong with your eyes??? They just crossed the bloody road ten minutes ago!! They came into the castle and stole Moody's leg!! The question has been answered.  
  
A voice from Moody's leg, otherwise know as Draco: Answer me this: What happened to the nuclear bomb the chickens had??  
  
BOOM! *Everybody died*  
  
Chickens: All right! Party!!!!!!!  
  
Q: When did the chicken cross the road?  
A: We may never know....  
  
A/N: Don't ask just think sugar high and everything will be OK!!  
Star*dust  



	3. What did the chicken cross the road with...

What did the chicken cross the road with?  
  
Confidently Draco spoke: The chicken rode across the road on the back of a llama! ALL HAIL THE LLAMA RIDING CHICKEN!  
  
Ron: He's nuts!  
  
Hermione: Bow to the master, bow to the master *She bowed down to the ground each time she said this*  
  
Ron: Don't tell me you believe him, you can't bow to a chicken! Hermione, we eat chickens for goodness sakes! *Ron looks around as several other people start to chant 'bow to the master of chickens'* (Ron runs up to his dorm and goes to sleep.)  
  
Ron: It was all a dream, whew! *He woke up and everyone was asleep*  
*They all go to breakfast.*  
  
Ron: mmmmm  
  
Dumbledore: Our newest member of the Hogwarts staff, Mr. Chick-a-lot. *Ron drops his spoon as he realizes for the first time that a chicken a-top a llama is at the staff table.*  
  
Everyone except Ron: Bow to the chicken, Bow to the master.   
  
Ron: You're crazy! Harry! *He yells while shaking Harry* Harry, what did the chicken cross the road with? *Harry stops bowing and blinks very fast before replying*   
  
Harry: The chicken crossed the road with a bottle of vodka.  
  
Ron: OK *The llama disappeared and the chicken was holding a bottle of vodka.*  
  
*Ron laughed out loud*   
  
Draco: No it was a LLAMA!! *vodka turns back into llama*  
  
llama: Yeah! I'm a llama again!  
  
Hermione: The chicken crossed the road with me, we were going on a date!! *Everyone stops and stares at Hermione*  
  
Colin C.: The chicken crossed the road with Harry because it wanted his autograph.   
  
Goyle: The chicken crossed the road with Barney! *Everyone starts singing I love you, you love me...etc.*  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Lavender: The chicken crossed the road with leather pants because those make him look sooooo hot!  
  
Hermione: Hey! He's my chicken, I went out with him first.  
  
Lavender: Too bad! He's mine now.   
  
McGonagall: Girls, girls. There is no sense fighting over a chicken. You're problem is solved. He's MINE!  
  
Professor Trelawney: The chicken crossed the road with death at it's side *starts weeping for the chicken because she thinks he is going to die.  
  
Ron: The chicken never crossed the road, he didn't cross it with anything by him, near him, or on him, because he never crossed the road in the first place!  
  
*Suddenly the chicken disappears and everyone is eating breakfast. Know one except Ron remembers what happened and he thinks he's crazy because he is the only one who remembers it happened.*  
  
A/N: I know that didn't make a whole lot of sense but do any of them? Well, at least one didn't end in an explosion. LOL. Cya! Please review, thanks!  



	4. Where did the chicken cross the road?

Where did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Hermione: The chicken crossed the road at 34th and vine and he broke my little bottle of Love Potion #9.  
  
Ron: Why did you have a love potion?  
  
Harry: He didn't cross the road on Privet Drive, Dudley would have eaten there.  
  
Ron: He didn't CROSS the road, he used a PORTKEY to get from one side to the other.  
  
Draco: The chicken crossed the road in the middle of a lake.  
  
Hermione: There are no roads in the middle of a lake!  
  
Draco: My point exactly. He must be a secret AGENT MAN!  
  
Hermione: He still didn't cross a road in the middle of a lake.  
  
Draco: Did too!  
  
Hermione: Did not!  
  
Neville: He crossed the road at Diagon Alley, I tripped over him. He was going to get some ice cream  
  
Draco: Did too!  
  
Snape: Chicken my love!! *runs after the chicken*  
  
Harry: Well, I think that answers why it was crossing the road...  
  
Hermione: Did not!  
  
Ron: It was marching across Cherry Tree Lane. It marched to Peter Gun.  
  
Draco: Did too!  
  
Seamus: What if the chicken crossed the road many years ago when there were no roads?  
  
Harry: Shut up!  
  
Hermione: Did not!  
  
Ron: What if someone was trying to pluck it's feathers?  
  
Harry: Ron, it really doesn't matter if someone was trying to pluck it's feathers, the question we are trying to answer is where did it cross the road.  
  
Ron: Oh  
  
Draco: Did too!  
  
Hermione: Did not! (A/N: will this ever end? Probably not.)  
  
Fred: Chickens are yummy *gets an evil grin on his face*  
  
George: The chicken crossed the road in Fred's stomach.  
  
Draco: Did too!  
  
Hermione: Did not! Wait, what are we arguing about?  
  
Draco: I don't know? Harry, what were we arguing about.  
  
Harry: Whether or not the chicken crossed the road in the middle of a lake.  
  
Draco: Oh yeah! Did too!  
  
Hermione: Did not!  
  
THE END!  



	5. Why didn't the chicken cross the road?

Why didn't the chicken cross the road?  
  
A/N: I have answered the how, when, what, and where questions. Now I am going to answer the why question. I decided to do something a little bit different because a couple people have already done why did the chicken cross the road fics. So, I decided to do why didn't the chicken cross the road. I hope you enjoy this and the rest of them. Bye!  
  
  
Ron: Because it didn't want to get to the other side.  
  
Draco: Because he didn't want to get run over by my Mum's crazy driving!!  
  
Harry: I would have crossed the bloody road. Last I heard Snape was in love with the chicken. That is cause enough to run to China!  
  
Snape: Oh, Chicky my love....where are you?  
  
Harry: See, I'd run.  
  
Ron: Oh that is just sick. Does Dumbledore know about this?  
  
Snape: Dumbledore set us up on the blind date. Great man that Dumbledore is. *Gets all misty eyed*  
  
Hermione: It didn't cross the road because there wasn't any road to cross.  
  
Neville: I think the chicken was sleeping.  
  
Hermione: That's dumb, if I was sleeping I would still walk across the road.  
  
Neville: Really? How?  
  
Hermione: One..foot...in...front...of...the...other. Did you take stupid pills this morning or something?  
  
Neville: Are they green with little smiley faces on them?  
  
Hermione: I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Draco: It didn't cross the road because it's not really a chicken, it's a LLAMA!!  
  
Ron: OK, right.   
  
Harry: Maybe it was reading Hogwart's A History. That would take a long time to read.  
  
Ron: Yeah, it must have been reading.   
  
Hermione: Excuse me, but it doesn't take that long to read Hogwart's A History, and you can easily cross a road while reading. I have done it loads of times. You just get a few minor cuts and scrapes when a car hits you. Even when I a semi comes out of nowhere you have to get right back up again and tell yourself, I can do it, I can!  
  
Ron and Harry:*raise eyebrows* Riiiiight.  
  
Draco: It never crossed the road because my Mum ran over it and it died before it could go all the way across the road. SPLAT!!! Haha! Yum, yum. That chicken was the best Christmas Dinner I every had.   
  
Snape: YOU TRAITOR!!! YOU ATE MY DARLING CHICKY POO!!! *starts crying*  
  
Ron: That is really sick.  
  
Hermione: Maybe it didn't cross the road because it didn't want to.  
  
Neville: Maybe it was sad because it couldn't fly.  
  
Harry: Maybe it doesn't know how.  
  
Ron: Maybe there isn't a chicken. What if we have been answering all these questions when there wasn't even a chicken in the first place.  
  
All except Ron: *BURSTS OUT INTO FITS OF LAUGHTER* That the dumbest thing I have ever heard!  
  
A/N: Am I weird for thinking that this sounds like something from a movie where a bunch of teenagers are sitting around a campfire smoking pot and talking about the dumbest things like why the chicken didn't cross the road? OK, anyway, I hope you found that funny. Please read and review!! Thanks so much! --Star*dust  



	6. Who did the chicken cross the road with?

Who did the Chicken cross the road with?  
  
A/N: In proper English the title should be something like 'with whom did the chicken cross the road?' but who says that?? OK, anyway, this is the last question to be answered and I may very well write more like this. I don't why I feel like I have to write stuff like this and I have no idea where these ideas come from but I think they are pretty funny and I am getting some good feedback, so I guess you all like this stuff. Thank you very much to all my reviewers of this story now and future readers! Anyway, enough with the psychobabble now on with the show!!! I mean fic....  
  
  
Hermione: I think he crossed the road with the crossing guard, you can never be too safe, you know.  
  
Ron: That's rubbish, he crossed the road with Victor Krum. Anyone would cross the road with the best quidditch player in the world.   
  
Hermione: He is not the best quidditch player in the world. *She frowns*  
  
Draco: I'M the BEST quidditch player in the WORLD!  
  
Hermione: I wasn't thinking about you, Malfoy!  
  
Ron: Then you must mean...*mouth drops open*  
  
Weasley Twins: Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!  
  
Hermione: Shut up!  
  
Ron: EW!  
  
Harry: It really doesn't matter, because the chicken crossed the road with Lockhart.  
  
Hermione and Ron: LOCKHART!?!?!?!  
  
Harry: Of course, what do you expect when the chicken is getting all this fame. Lockhart of course is giving the chicken tips about being famous.   
  
George: I bet Lockhart fancies the chicken!  
  
Fred: I think Lockhart fancies you George!  
  
Ginny: Snape fancies the chicken.  
  
Hermione: And McGonagall fancies Snape.  
  
Ron: And Mum fancies Lockhart.  
  
Draco: And Hermione fancies Potter.  
  
Harry: Whoa, wait a second, do you guys know how much money we are talking about here?  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Weasley twins: What?!?  
  
Draco: Money where?  
  
Harry: That would be a killer soap opera! Hollywood would eat it up! The twisted love triangles are great material. *everyone except Draco gives Harry a funny look*  
  
Draco: Potter you've got something there. We could make millions! *Harry and Draco start discussing plots for their soap opera*  
  
Neville: Maybe the chicken crossed the road with other chickens.  
  
Hermione: Yeah, I bet they were escaping from the kitchens.  
  
Ginny: But I love chicken. I have to have chicken for dinner! *Cries hysterically*  
  
Sirius: *Appears out of nowhere* Dinner, did someone mention dinner and chickens in the same sentence?  
  
Harry talking to Sirius: Did you see who the chicken was crossing the road with?  
  
Sirius: With me of course, I ate him, I was hungry.  
  
Snape: YOU DID IT! YOU ATE MY CHICKY PUMPKINS. *Dissolves into sobs on the ground*  
  
Draco: This is gonna make us millionaires Potter!  
  
Sirius: This reminds me of the old days, the days when I would torture Snapey by eating his chicky poo. That's where our rivalry began...  
  
A/N: That was a bit odd, OK, really odd, but they all are. That's OK I suppose. Look for a speech and a conclusion to this chicken fic soon, and don't forget to check out the Harry Potter contest when it comes out! Bye!--Star*dust  



	7. The Chicken's Speak: Martin Luther Chick...

The Chickens Speak:  
  
  
  
A/N: This is otherwise known as the introduction to this story. Martin Luther Chicky Junior is speaking to a crowd of his fellow chickens. They are unhappy about their rolls in some of the fanfiction stories. They are speaking out. Here is Martin Luther Chicky Junior's speech:  
  
Martin Luther Chicky Junior: If I had a dream,  
  
*pauses to look around at his fellow chickens*  
  
it would be  
  
*pauses to look around at his fellow chickens, who are looking at him as he stands on an insanely tall podium, speaking into a tiny microphone, trying to get a point across to his fellow chickens*(A/N: Was that sentence long enough for you?)  
  
to see peace between  
  
*pauses to look around at his fellow chickens who are hanging on every word*  
  
us chickens and humans, namely Harry Potter characters.  
  
*Pauses as those words take a long time to sink into tiny brains of the chicken followers*  
  
If I had a dream  
  
*he continued before pausing to look first to the right at all the chickens and then to the left at all the chickens*  
  
it would be  
  
*pauses as he takes a drink and then stares at some of his fellow chickens*  
  
to put an end  
  
*pauses as he looks, first at the sun, and then out at his fellow chickens*  
  
to the writing of stories  
  
*pauses as his words echo off the chicken feathers. Then he looks at some of his fellow chickens before continuing*  
  
that are offensive to us chickens  
  
*pauses as the names of such stories flash on a wall behind him. Those are: Why did the Chicken Cross the Road fics, When did the chicken cross the road fics, how did the chicken cross the road fics, etc., and fics that have us chickens in them*  
  
If I had a dream  
  
*Pauses to look at the names of the fics flashing behind him and then at his fellow chickens*  
  
It would be to have us chickens triumph over evil fanfic authors such as Star*dust.   
  
*Pauses as cheers from fellow chickens erupt. Then he looks out at his audience composed of fellow chickens*  
  
IF I had a dream, but I don't. Good-bye!  
  
THE END!  



	8. Conclusion

To conclude this chicken series I have a few things I would like to add:  
  
The chicken crossed the road on a llama holding a bottle of vodka and the good silver trying to get away from the kitchens and Snape who was desperately in love with it. It stole Professor Moody's leg, blew some things up with a rocket before finally being eaten by Sirius, who was hungry. All of this happened at around 2:00 last Friday as he was crossing the road in a middle of a lake (Hermione: WAS NOT!) Soon afterward that famous Martin Luther Chicky Junior gave a speech called IF I HAD A DREAM. We are certain that it will always be remembered and become famous.   
  
Draco and Harry have made millions on their soap opera called: Who to love, or not to love. They are now famous among wizards and muggles alike.  
  
Snape and McGonagall were going to get married but McGonagall broke off the wedding when she caught Snape staring at a hen.   
  
Moody made a lot of money when he sold the wooden leg that had once been Draco to an old eccentric witch who mounted it on top of her roof and spends most of the day polishing it. Consequently Moody spent all of that money when he married the witch so it didn't really matter.   
  
Hermione and Ginny now tour with Harry and Draco and they have become stars in Who to love, or not to love. Ginny is in love with Draco and Sirius. Hermione is in love with Draco and Harry. Draco is in love with Snape, Ginny, and Hermione. Snape is in love with the chicken and McGonagall who has left him for Sirius. Sirius is in love with his dead wife and they all secretly are having a love affair with Bill Clinton.   
  
A/N: That last bit was a little cruel, sorry, it's just a soap opera. Anyway, I hope you liked the stories and the conclusion. Thanks for reading and please review. Don't forget to check out the Harry Potter contest when it is posted. You can get more info in my bio. Thanks!! --Star*dust  



	9. Why did the chicken cross the road? Anot...

Author's Note/ Disclaimer kind of a thing: I know that I said this was like the end of this story and it really is, but the other day I got this e-mail and I totally could not resist because it made me remember how much fun writing this was. So, if you know who this people are, this is pretty hilarious.  
  
So, here is what some other people have to say on the all important subject, and don't forget, I had nothing to do with this, it was an e-mail, I don't know who it was written by, but it's hilarious.  
  
Thanks so much, and don't forget to the check out my other completed story: The Last Laugh.  
  
Have fun!  
  
~Star*dust  
  
  
  
  
  
--Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
GEORGE W. BUSH  
  
I don't think I should have to answer that  
  
question.  
  
AL GORE  
  
I invented the chicken. I invented the road.  
  
Therefore, the chicken  
  
crossing the road represented the application  
  
of these two different functions of government in a  
  
new,  
  
re-invented way designed to bring greater services  
  
to the American  
  
people.  
  
RALPH NADER  
  
The chicken's habitat on the original side of the  
  
road had been  
  
polluted by unchecked industrialist greed. The  
  
chicken did not reach  
  
the unspoiled habitat on the other side of the road  
  
because it was  
  
crushed by the wheels of a gas-guzzling SUV.  
  
PAT BUCHANAN  
  
To steal a job from a decent, hardworking  
  
American.  
  
RUSH LIMBAUGH  
  
I don't know why the chicken crossed the road, but  
  
I'll bet it was  
  
getting a government grant to cross the road, and  
  
I'll bet someone out  
  
there is already forming a support group to help  
  
chickens with  
  
crossing-the-road syndrome. Can you believe this?  
  
How much more of this  
  
can real Americans take? Chickens crossing the road  
  
paid for by their  
  
tax dollars, and when I say tax dollars, I'm  
  
talking about your money,  
  
money the government took  
  
from you to build roads for chickens to cross.  
  
JERRY FALWELL  
  
Because the chicken was gay! Isn't it obvious?  
  
Can't you people see  
  
the plain truth in front of your face? The chicken  
  
was going to  
  
the"other side. "That's what "they" call it - the  
  
"other side." Yes, my  
  
friends, that chicken is gay. And, if you eat that  
  
chicken, you will  
  
become gay too. I say we boycott all chickens until  
  
we sort out this  
  
abomination that the liberal media whitewashes with  
  
seemingly harmless  
  
phrases like "the other side."  
  
DR. SEUSS  
  
Did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Did he cross it with a toad?  
  
Yes! The chicken crossed the road,  
  
But why it crossed, I've not been told!  
  
ERNEST HEMINGWAY  
  
To die. In the rain. Alone.  
  
MARTIN LUTHER KING, JR.  
  
I envision a world where aaalllllll chickens will  
  
be free to cross  
  
roads without having their motives called into  
  
question.  
  
GRANDPA  
  
In my day, we didn't ask why the chicken crossed  
  
the road. Someone told  
  
us that the chicken crossed the road, and that was  
  
good enough for us.  
  
BARBARA WALTERS  
  
Isn't that interesting? In a few moments we will  
  
be listening to the  
  
chicken tell, for the first time, the heartwarming  
  
story of how it  
  
overcame a serious case of molting and went on to  
  
accomplish its  
  
lifelong dream of crossing the! road.  
  
JOHN LENNON  
  
Imagine all the chickens crossing roads in peace.  
  
ARISTOTLE  
  
It is the nature of chickens to cross the road.  
  
KARL MARX  
  
It was a historical inevitability.  
  
SADDAM HUSSEIN  
  
This was an unprovoked act of rebellion and we were  
  
quite justified in  
  
dropping 50 tons of nerve gas on it.  
  
VOLTAIRE  
  
I may not agree with what the chicken did, but I  
  
will defend to the  
  
death its right to do i  
  
KEN STARR  
  
I intend to prove that the chicken crossed the road  
  
at the behest of  
  
the President of the United States of America in an  
  
effort to distract  
  
law enforcement officials and the American public  
  
from the criminal  
  
wrongdoing our highest elected official has been  
  
trying to cover up. As  
  
a result, the chicken is just another pawn in the  
  
president's ongoing  
  
and elaborate scheme to obstruct justice and  
  
undermine the rule of law.  
  
For that reason, my staff intends to  
  
offer the chic! ken unconditional immunity provided  
  
he cooperates  
  
fully with our investigation. Furthermore, the  
  
chicken will not be  
  
permitted to reach the other side of the road until  
  
our investigation  
  
and any Congressional follow-up investigations have  
  
been completed.  
  
CAPTAIN KIRK  
  
To boldly go where no chicken has gone before.  
  
FOX MULDER  
  
You saw it cross the road with your own eyes! How  
  
many more chickens  
  
have to cross before you believe it?  
  
FREUD  
  
The fact that you are at all concerned that the  
  
chicken crossed the  
  
road reveals your underlying sexual insecurity.  
  
BILL GATES  
  
I have just released e-Chicken 2003, which will not  
  
only cross roads,  
  
but will lay eggs, file your important documents,  
  
and balance your  
  
checkbook---  
  
and Internet Explorer is an inextricable part of  
  
e-Chicken.  
  
EINSTEIN  
  
Did the chicken really cross the road or did the  
  
road move beneath the  
  
chicken?  
  
BILL CLINTON  
  
I did not cross the road with THAT chicken. What  
  
do you mean by  
  
chicken? Could you define chicken please?  
  
LOUIS FARRAKHAN  
  
The road, you will see, represents the black man.  
  
The chicken crossed  
  
the "black man" in order to trample him and keep  
  
him down.  
  
  
  
  
  
COLONEL SANDERS  
  
I missed one? 


End file.
